


seven minutes (in love)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, House Party, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, not from bad tho lol, some swearing ?, spifey and tapl are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Skeppy gets roped into playing Seven Minutes In Heaven with his best friend.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 437
Collections: Anonymous





	seven minutes (in love)

“Nah, nah, I’m not having a debate with you here,” Vurb waved his hand in a motion of mock-lament. “You’re lame if you don’t do it.”

Skeppy scoffed in return. “Damn, okay. What do I get out of it?”

“Dude. You get to be in a closet with Bad. I know that’s enough of a reward for you.”

“Okay, well even if that _is_ true, why do _you_ want me to do it so badly?”

“I get to tweet about it,” Vurb paused and looked at Skeppy. “I mean, If you want more compensation I think I have a fiver in my wallet.”

Maybe it was the alcohol blurring his mental process. Or perhaps it was the adrenaline from the party around him feeding into his recklessness. Whatever the cause was, Skeppy wasn’t opposed to Vurb’s stupid ‘Seven Minutes In Heaven’ idea. In fact, if he had any less dignity, Skeppy would have admitted that it seemed kinda fun. He was curious to see where it’d go.

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Wait, really? I didn’t expect a yes,” Vurb laughed out loud, pulling out his phone. “Spifey’s gonna laugh so hard. Do you know where Bad is?”

Skeppy rubbed a hand over his eyes and scoffed. “Vurb, you suck. I’ll find him.”

—

Bad blinked. “Okay, so what’s the point of this… game?”

“Uhh… I dunno. We just sit in the closet, I guess. For seven minutes.”

“And make ou—“ Skeppy cut Vurb off by pushing a hand firmly into his face and mumbling a quiet _shut the Hell up_.

A small laugh came from Bad. “Sounds like a boring game. You’re getting five dollars to do this, Skeppy? And is TapL okay with us being in his closet?”

“Yeah, Vurb’s a weirdo who’s paying me to sit in a closet with you. And, uh, I don’t know. I don’t think he would care, to be honest.” 

“Harvey won’t care, I promise you. Are you both game? I want to go find Spifey so we can laugh at Skeppy behind his back.”

Skeppy downed the last bit of his drink and placed his cup on the table. “Hey, shut up, Vurb. Where’s the closet?” 

“Up the stairs and to the left, first door. At least, if I’m remembering correctly.” Vurb pushed at Skeppy’s shoulder in the direction of the stairway. “Don’t forget to bring your boyfriend with you.”

“I hate you. C’mon, Bad.” Skeppy began walking up the stairs, and Bad followed suit.

“You better set a timer. Don’t want you getting _too_ into it and forgetting about the party!” Skeppy let out an annoyed grunt. God, Vurb was annoying. 

Though, despite his external disapproval, Skeppy _did_ find him funny. It was hard to deny that the guy knew how to stick with a bit.

Just as well, Skeppy knew Vurb could sense his fondness for Bad. Therefore when Vurb made little quips about Skeppy and Bad’s relationship, Skeppy had no choice but to internally coincide. 

—

The closet was small.

The closet was small, and Skeppy was nervous. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly why, but what he _could_ pinpoint was the slight hitch in his breath and the heat of his face.

There was enough room for both him and Bad to stand, albeit extremely close, so they opted to sit parallel to each other. Bad had his legs bent with his feet planted on the floor in front of him, and Skeppy was cross-legged. They were close. Almost too close.

With the door closed, the noise from the party beyond the closet was muffled, and light was sparsely creeping in from the space between the door and the ground. Skeppy could barely make out the features on Bad’s face.

“I’ve started the timer on my phone,” Bad began, placing his phone face-up on the floor. “Is this really the whole game? Just us sitting in the dark?”

Skeppy cursed his less-than-PG drunken thought process and slid his hands further back into his sleeves.

“I mean,” Skeppy cleared his throat, “most people do stuff in this game. But, uh, we aren’t those people.”

“Well, what do you mean, _stuff_? It’s kinda boring to just sit here for seven minutes, Skeppy.”

Skeppy laughed nervously, fluffing up his hair out of habit. “Can you not like… imagine what most drunk young people would do in a closet for seven minutes?”

Bad chuckled to himself. “I don’t know, play cards?” Skeppy rolled his eyes in response. That idiot knew what he was doing. 

“Shut up, you know what I’m talking about.”

“I actually don’t, sorry.” A mocking smile could be heard on Bad’s voice.

Skeppy looked down at the timer on the phone. Just over a minute had gone by.

“You really want me to come out and say it, dude?” Skeppy subconsciously thanked the dim lighting for hiding his quite obviously growing blush.

Bad shifted himself to lean more comfortably back on the wall. “Yeah, I do. Can you not tell?”

Skeppy breathed out dramatically, forcing a pseudo-harsh tone onto his voice. “They make _out_ , Bad.”

Five seconds of silence weighed on Skeppy’s shoulders, heating up the tips of his ears in the most _annoying_ manner. Skeppy wanted to kick the vacuum beside him.

Ten seconds of silence drove Skeppy’s heart rate up the wall. He looked away from Bad and tried to make sense of his flurry of thoughts.

Bad’s voice cut through the quiet.

“I mean, I’m okay with playing the game. That is, if you wanna.” 

If Skeppy had been drinking at that moment, he would have spat out of shock.

“Wait— huh? Bad?” Skeppy blinked and let his mouth fall open, trying to ignore the intense jump of his heart into his throat. “Are you— are you joking?”

“No,” Bad laughed, “but like, if you don’t wanna that’s okay too. I just figured maybe you’d uh… want to?”

Skeppy eyed Bad’s upturned phone. A minute-fourty had passed. He could work with this.

Skeppy adjusted the sleeves of his hoodie and took a breath. “Are you sure, Bad?”

“Of course. Why else would I ask?”

“Well, I don’t know. I want to, but it’s just… I don’t know if _you_ really want to? I’m not trying to be like— telling you how you feel or whatever, I’m just— I don’t want anything between us to change, and I don’t want you to regret this when you’re sober and—“

Skeppy was cut off by the weight of Bad’s hands pressing down on his knees, and he looked straight ahead to see Bad’s face inches away from his own.

“Don’t be dumb, Skeppy. Kiss me.” 

Bad closed the space between their lips.

There was an initial spark in Skeppy’s heart, rendering him unable to move.

This was beyond drunken fog and impulsive decisions. Skeppy was in love. Even if he wouldn’t admit it to himself yet.

Bad leaned further into Skeppy, seemingly triggering Skeppy into vying for a more comfortable position. Temporarily breaking the kiss, Skeppy pushed himself onto his knees and looked down toward Bad, who was now leaning on his knees as well. He put one hand on Bad’s jaw and another on his leg, moving Bad’s knee to the side so he could move forward and slot a leg between. 

“You’re sure this is okay?” Skeppy spoke under his breath. Bad nodded.

With a surge of confidence, Skeppy reconnected their lips, backing Bad slightly toward the wall behind him. 

Bad pushed his lips forward, yet still allowed himself to be backed towards the wall. He brought his legs out to either side of Skeppy, and simultaneously opened his mouth slightly more to test the waters. Skeppy moved his hand up Bad’s thigh and let himself push his tongue past his lips. A quiet whimper played in Bad’s throat, filling Skeppy’s mind up with dizzy clouds.

Soft whines and noises of kisses upon kisses filled the closet. Bad’s back hit the wall of the closet, yet Skeppy kept moving toward him.

He wanted to be closer.

He _needed _to be closer.__

__Skeppy pulled Bad’s legs inward and brought himself onto his lap._ _

__And oh, _goodness,_ Bad had feelings about that._ _

__Bad adjusted himself so Skeppy could easily straddle him, Skeppy continuing to kiss forward hungrily. Bad let out a low moan into the kiss that made Skeppy quite nearly drool, while also grabbing onto Skeppy’s hips and pulling them down into his own. Everything was so good and so warm and so fast, and Skeppy’s heart felt like it was skipping beats._ _

__Skeppy ran his tongue against Bad’s, tasting honey and lemon and everything nice. And as if it couldn’t feel any better, Bad’s calloused hand made its way underneath Skeppy’s sweater._ _

__Bad hummed while softly feeling Skeppy’s side, coaxing a pleasured breath out of him. He pushed on Skeppy’s chest causing the kiss to break once more, much to Skeppy’s short-lived dismay._ _

__Still holding his hand under Skeppy’s shirt, Bad leaned into Skeppy’s neck and licked a stripe from his collarbone to his jaw, causing Skeppy to lean his head back and move his hips down into Bad’s, coaxing gentle groans from them both._ _

__Skeppy’s mental process was completely fucked at this point. All he felt and heard was love._ _

__“Ah— Bad—“_ _

__Skeppy’s voice seemed to do something for Bad. He bit down half-delicately onto Skeppy’s neck, dragging out an embarrassingly vocal moan from the younger. Skeppy mentally cursed himself once again for being so touch-deprived. Though, Bad seemed to like it, as evident through the affirming mumble he let out._ _

__Bad removed himself from Skeppy’s neck. His (seriously perfect) hands latched back down onto Skeppy’s hips, while Skeppy leaned back in to attach himself to the lips of his counterpart._ _

__Every single movement from Bad sent chills up Skeppy’s spine. How Bad managed to kiss Skeppy _perfectly_ with every push and pull, with every little noise, and with every seize of his hips was completely and utterly beyond him. _ _

__Their chests were nearly flush together and Skeppy could have _sworn_ he felt Bad’s heart rate increasing. _ _

__The feeling Skeppy held at that moment was making him drunker than his red Solo cup from earlier._ _

__Skeppy broke the kiss, took a breath in and nuzzled his face down into the crook of Bad’s neck._ _

__Fuck it. He was in love._ _

__“I know you’re not really gonna believe me, considering we’re both drunk and we just made out and emotions are intense and stuff, but I seriously think I love you, Bad.”_ _

__One of Bad’s arms snaked around Skeppy’s torso, and the other found its way up to the hair behind Skeppy’s ear._ _

__“I love you too, you muffinhead,” Bad whispered._ _

__Skeppy scoffed to himself and pulled his body impossibly closer to Bad’s. “I don’t know if you mean it in the same way as me, dude.”_ _

__There was a short pause._ _

__“I’m pretty confident it’s the same way, Skeppy. I mean, I’m feeling it in the way that I’m sitting here hoping we can do this again.”_ _

__Skeppy felt his cheeks grew hotter. He hated the small tears threatening to spill from his eyes, and hated his heart for not being able to beat normally._ _

__But he _loved_ Bad._ _

__“Bad, I’m seriously head over heels for you.”_ _

__A smile softened Bad’s words. “I’m in love with _you_ , S’Geppy. I have been for a while. Could you really not tell?”_ _

__Skeppy paused to breathe in with purpose. “You’re being serious, right?”_ _

__“Are you kidding? Why would I joke about this? I very much am being serious, thank you very much.”_ _

__The feeling of love with their embrace was one Skeppy had never felt before. The way he felt Bad’s hand on his waist and the way his kiss-bruised lips yearned for more and that _intoxicating_ way Bad’s loving voice played on his ears told Skeppy everything he needed to know. _ _

__Skeppy smiled into Bad’s neck. “I mean, now that you say so, I can see it. I’m kinda mad I was being dense as Hell.”_ _

__“Yeah, I guess you were being dense,” Bad said fondly, still playing with Skeppy’s hair. “Can I kiss you again?”_ _

__Skeppy leaned backwards to free his arms from between him and Bad while simultaneously reaching out to grab Bad’s phone. He flicked off the timer and placed said phone face-down._ _

__“Kiss me all you want, Bad.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading haha i love these two :))


End file.
